bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ишшин Куросаки
| Изображение = Isshin Kurosaki Ep142 B.png | Раса = Синигами | Дата рождения = 10 декабря | Пол = мужской | Рост = 186 см | Вес = 80 кг (176 lbs.) | Группа крови = IV | Место работы = Клиника Куросаки, Каракура | Бывшее место работы = Общество душ, Клан Шиба | Бывшая команда = Файл:10.jpg Десятый отряд | Должность = Хирург | Бывшая должность = Капитан десятого отряда | База = Клиника Куросаки, Каракура, Япония, Мир живых | Родственники = Масаки Куросаки (жена, †) Ичиго Куросаки (сын) Юзу Куросаки (дочь) Карин Куросаки (дочь) | Образование = | Шикай = Энгетсу | Банкай = Неизвестен | Дебют в манге = Глава 1 (Том 1) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 1 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | Японский голос = Тошиюки Морикава | Английский голос = Патрик Сейц | Испанский голос = Хуан Карлос Гастемс (Испания) Роберто Мендиола (Лат. Ам.) }} (ранее ) — отец Ичиго, Карин и Юзу. Держит собственную частную клинику. Он умелый врач, может провести практически любую медицинскую процедуру, кроме серьёзных хирургических операций. Внешность thumb|left|190px|Ишшин в форме шинигами. Ишшин — высокий и мускулистый мужчина с черными колючими волосами и карими глазами. У него короткие усы, борода и баки. В больнице Ишшин носит белый халат, надетый поверх его обычных рубашки и штанов. Будучи синигами, он носит форму с закреплённым на левом плече капитанским хаори. Оно свёрнуто так, что номер отряда не виден. Характер Хотя Ишшин может быть мрачным и серьёзным время от времени, он обычно весел, энергичен, и выглядит несколько бестолково. Он очень сильно заботится о своих детях и проявляет большой интерес к тому, что делают его дочери, а сына он обычно только «тренирует» (пытается побить его), чувствуя, что ему не нужна значительная забота. Он пытается выглядеть очень глупым и беззаботным в глазах своих детей, чтобы их развеселить. Ишшин является большим поклонником шоу Дона Канонджи. Как синигами, Ишшин ведет себя гораздо более спокойно и серьёзно, но он всё ещё склонен к спорам. История thumb|left|Ишшин в те времена, когда он был капитаном В прошлом Ишшин Шиба был капитаном десятого отряда и главой малой ветви клана Шиба. Его лейтенантом была Рангику Мацумото, а третьим офицером — Тоширо Хитсугая. Известно, что он предпринимал попытку освоить Последнюю Гетсугу Теншоу, но неизвестно, чего он при этом достиг. Примерно двадцать два года назад Ишшин, будучи капитаном, отправился на расследование в реальный мир. Во время боя с пустым его ранил Сосуке Айзен, но Ишшина спасла квинси Масаки Куросаки. Пустой, являвшийся одним из экспериментов Айзена, ранил Масаки, и она начала пустифицировать. Чтобы остановить этот процесс, Ишшин использовал специальный гигай, в котором он не мог использовать свои силы. Он женился на Масаки и взял её фамилию, решив защищать её всю жизнь. У них родилось трое детей: Ичиго, Карин и Юзу. Девять лет назад Яхве забрал себе силы Масаки, и её убил пустой Великий удильщик. Оборудование : These are prong-shaped rod-like devices, about the size of throwing knives. They are attached, by long cords, to bracelets worn around the wrist, two to a bracelet for a total of four. They are thrown into the Kōryū in the Dangai to stop the flow of the Kōryū. Usually, dozens of Shinigami are required to pour their reiatsu into the current to fixate it; however, high level Shinigami are capable of doing this without assistance.Bleach manga; Chapter 408, page 8 Силы и способности Эксперт рукопашного боя: Из его постоянных нападений на сына Ичиго видно, что Иссин - очень квалифицированный боец в рукопашном бою.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, pages 8-10 Bleach manga; Chapter 190, page 7 *'Isshin Flying Double Knee' (一心・フライング・ダビル・ニー, Isshin Furaingu Daburu N):Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 154 a flying double knee attack performed by Isshin against his son as part of their usual playful fighting.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 14 *'Isshin Handstand Dash' (一心・サカダチダッシュ, Isshin Sakadachi Dasshu): a simple running handstand technique used to show his physical capability to his daughters while walking up a hill.Bleach manga; Chapter 18, page 6-7 *'Chōhigezutsuki' (超ヒゲ頭突き, "Super Stubble Headbutt"): A technique where a head butt attack is used with such force that it sends an opponent flying backward a considerable distance.Bleach manga; Chapter 398, page 8 *'Oni Headpoke' (鬼デコピン, "Oni Dekopin"):Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 151 Техника, позволяющая одним щелчком пальцев отправить противника в полёт на значительное расстояние, по пути пробив им пару десятков стен. Высокая крепкость: Даже без формы шинигами Иссин может выдерживать довольно серьезные повреждеждения при его драках с Ичиго, например, падение из окна со 2 этажа. Гигантская духовная сила: 'Ишшин обладает огромной реацу, но он имел ее еще в большем количестве до того, как перестал быть капитаном.Ичиго и Синдзи в состоянии ощутить его духовную силу за много миль. Кон также ошеломлен уровнем власти Исшина, поскольку он наблюдал, что Ишшин убил Великого Удильщика одним колебанием его запечатанного занпакто.''Bleach manga; Chapter 187, page 3 & 17-19 Используя свою реацу он способен останавливать поток Корю в Разделителе один в течении 2,000 часов (примерно 3 месяца) прежде, чем она закончится - обычно это делает специальный отряд ,состоящий из десятков шинигами . '''Мастер владения мечом: Despite being rusty, Isshin's skill in swordsmanship is still powerful, allowing him to effortlessly slice through Grand Fisher's body and his Zanpakutō with a single swing of his sealed sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 187, page 16-19 While fighting against Aizen, Isshin's preferred fighting style is kendō, which he performs rather proficiently, capable of breaking concrete into pieces with a single strike.Bleach manga; Chapter 399, pages 3-4 *'Agitowari' (顎割, "Jaw Splitting"): a sword technique where a single sword attack cuts an opponent in half from the jaw down the length of the body until the target is bi-sectioned. Мастер кидо: Isshin is capable of creating charmed objects to act as a defense against hostile forces, such as the Arrancar Grand Fisher.Bleach manga; Chapter 186, page 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 187, page 8 He is also able to erect powerful barriers capable of erasing traces of Reiatsu altogether.Bleach manga; Chapter 398, page 14 Эскперт мгновенной поступи: Isshin possesses skill in the use of Shunpo.Bleach manga; Chapter 398, page 7-8 He can also keep fast opponents on their toes from his continuous assaults. Ощущение духовного давления: As a spiritual being, Isshin can sense Arrancars at a significant distance.Bleach manga; Chapter 191, page 3 Духовный меч thumb|left|190px|Духовный меч Ишшина thumb|right|190px|Ишшин высвобождает меч Энгетсу (剡月, «''Уничтожающая Луна''»): У меча красная рукоять и шестиугольная гарда. Он крепится на поясе с помощью верёвки в стиле иайдо и носится острой стороной вниз, как тати, а не вверх, как катана. К рукоятке прикреплена голубая кисточка. *'Шикай': Команда высвобождения Энгетсу — . Форма меча при этом заметно не меняется; его окутывает духовная энергия. thumb|right|190px|Ишшин использует Гетсугу Теншоу :*'Гетсуга Теншоу' (月牙天衝, «''Лунный клык, атакующий небеса''»): В битве с Айзеном в фальшивой Каракуре Ишшин использовал Гетсугу Теншоу, собрав духовную энергию в клинке меча и выпустив её во врага. Эта атака смогла разрушить дома в большом радиусе и оставить после себя большую воронку. *'Банкай': Неизвестен. Появление в других проектах Ишшин появляется в игре Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 как персонаж поддержки. Также он появляется в эпизодической роли в Воспоминаниях ни о ком, Восстании алмазной пыли и Главе про ад. Интересные факты *Музыкальная тема Ишшина, выбранная Тайтом Кубо, — это «Don't Drag Me Down» группы Social Distortion. , профиль Ишшина *До начала создания сериала Кубо хотел сделать Ишшина владельцем похоронного бюро, так как ему больше идёт чёрное. Цитаты * (Ичиго Куросаки) "Тихо! Того, кто нарушает железную гармонию это дома, ждёт только кровавое наказание!" *(Ичиго о Масаки Куросаки) "Примерно в то время, когда мы начали встречаться, она сказала, что я выгляжу круто с сигаретой в руках. Если подумать, это был единственный раз, когда твоя мама сделала мне комплимент. Поэтому каждый год я курю только в этот день. Перед ней." *(Ичиго Куросаки) "Если бы я винил тебя в смерти Масаки, она бы разозлилась на меня. Никто не виноват, что она умерла. Просто женщина, в которую я влюбился, оказалась не прочь погибнуть, защищая своего сына. И не забывай — это именно ради тебя она отдала свою жизнь."Bleach manga; Chapter 25, pages 13-14 *(Ичиго Куросаки) "Живи хорошо, состарься хорошо, облысей хорошо. И умри после меня. И... если сможешь, умри с улыбкой на губах. If I can't, I won't be able to face Masaki. Don't hesitate to act. Sadness is a cool thing to shoulder, but you're still too young."Bleach manga; Chapter 25, page 15 *(Ичиго Куросаки) "Я присмотрю за всем в доме! Пока я рядом, я никому не позволю навредить моей семье. Ух! То, что я сказал, звучит так круто! Эта фраза мне еще пригодится." *(Великий удильщик) "I'm sorry, Mr. Hollow, but Ichigo's not in right now. As a replacement or something, how about playing with me instead?"Bleach manga; Chapter 186, pages 17-18 *(Великий Удильщик) "Even if you have no interest in me, I'm still here to kill you, so if you don't treat me as your opponent it would be a problem."Bleach manga; Chapter 187, page 10 *(Великий Удильщик) "Позволь мне научить тебя основам. Все капитаны класса Шинигами контролируют размер своих Занпакто , в противном случае все бы начали махать мечами с размером небоскреб как твой. Помни, что ты не можешь никогда судить силу своего оппонента по размеру его меча. Тебе должно было много известно об этом, прежде чем ты бросил мне вызов, малыш."Bleach manga; Chapter 187, pages 17-19 Сноски Звания Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Бывшие капитаны Категория:Семья Куросаки Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Мастера поступи Категория:Мастера кидо Категория:Эксперты хакуды Категория:Каракура de:Isshin Kurosaki en:Isshin Kurosaki es:Isshin Kurosaki fr:Isshin Kurosaki pl:Isshin Kurosaki